A Day in The Life of a Clan Cat
by N E T W O R K S
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the warriors act when they think no-ones watching? A hidden camera reveals Tigerheart's obsession with pies, Fernclouds excessive amount of kits and...Twitterclan? YOU also get to submit your own OC!


** So I've been wanting to so a warriors parody-thing for a while now and here it is! This is a SYOC so you can send in an OC, the form requirements will be at the end of the chapter. Please be advised that you ****MUST**** send in the characters by ****PM ONLY ****. Characters sent in via reviews will not be accepted, sorry!**

**Anywho, enough seriousness. On with the story!**

"What should we do?" Sighed Nightfeather, flicking her plumy tail occasionally.

"I have a perfect idea" Morningleaf purred, a sly smirk playing across her features. "We should set up a hidden video camera to see what the clans do when they think no-one's watching"

Nightfeather groaned, shaking her head. "Like some stupid reality TV show? I think I'll pass" She sighed.

"No seriously, just give it a try...I think were on to something" Morningleaf stated "It could be called _a day in the life of a clan cat_...just give it a try"

"Fine. Let's do it, hopefully something actually interesting happens" Nightfeather said while she watched Morningleaf's eyes light up with excitement. "Oh what fun" Nightfeather growled.

IAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAK

Ivypool cried hysterically, throwing a book labelled "The fault in our stars" across the grass.

"AUGUSTUS WATERS! " She screeched, shoving a piece of pie into her mouth as she sobbed "THEY WERE SO PERFECT!"

"Hey Ivypool-" Tigerheart stated, his eyes wide as he saw what she had "Is that...what I think it is?"

Ivypool nodded and pointed to the pie as Tigerheart breathed heavily. "Must hold back...pie, oh delicious pie" He whispered crazily, until he gave in and shoved the entire pie in his face, devouring it messily.

"But my pie..." Ivypool cried out but Tigerheart randomly pulled out a flamethrower "MY PIE!" he hissed, backing away into the shadows.

"#poorivypool" Hashtagstar said as she updated her twitter status on her iphone.

"NO ONE LIKES YOU HASHTAGSTAR!" Nightcloud hissed, whispering inaudible things to her crowfeather doll "Yes, yes darling...oh I love you too, sweetie"

"#TWITTERCLAN LOVES ME, I'M THEIR QUEEN!" Hashtagstar cried, updating her twitter status.

_**Hashtagstarissuperamazingyallneedjesus:**_

_** nightcloudiscrowfeathersmateforeverandever** IS A CRAZY 'LIL FART, DON'T Y'ALL EVA EVA EVA ASSOSCIATE WITH DIS CRAAAAZY BISHHH LALALALALALALALA LOVE Y'ALL _#y'allneedjesus #immakillnightcloud #I'myoqueenbowdownbitches #immablowuptigerheart'spies #TWITTERCLANLOVEY'ALL

Hashtagstar finished her tweet and decided to randomly punch Nightcloud in the face and then proceeded to tweet about it.

"Hashtagstar...where the hell did you come from?" said Cloudtail

"#DON'T QUESTION ME, I'M YOUR QUEEN" Hashtagstar screamed, suddenly pulling out a rocket launcher and aiming it at Tigerheart's pie safe.

"NOT MY PIES!" Tigerheart yowled, pulling out a flamethrower and aiming it at Hashtagstar.

"Where in starclan do you get all these weapons?" Leafpool questioned.

"LEAFPOOL I LOVE YOU" Crowfeather suddenly popped out of nowhere "I wrote you a song" Crowfeather randomly took out a guitar and started strumming

_Oh Leafpool_

_You're really cool_

_But what the hell_

_you kind of smell_

_but that's okay_

_because you were born that wayyyyyy_

_I think your neat_

_your really sweet_

_but i mean what the hell_

_you have this smell_

_like a rotting __carcass_

_or even Marcus_

_BUT that's not the point because I LOOOOVVEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

Crowfeather finished his horrid song, breathing heavily. Leafpool just face-pawed herself, shaking her head and mumbling about how shit-brained Crowfeather was.

"MHM, NOT TODAY YOU LIL MATE-STEALER" Nightcloud yowled and tackled Leafpool, who attempted to push her off.

"Oh aren't you original _'mate-stealer' _how long did it take you to come up with that one?" Leafpool snarled.

"Actually, um, I knew that insult like...way before it was popular" Breezepelt sighed, sipping a starbucks and wearing raybans.

"BREEZEPELT YOU ARE NOT HIPSTER, FACE IT" said Lionblaze.

_**Hashtagstarissuperamazingyallneedjesus:**_

_** breezepeltlikeknewaboutmostlyeverythingwaybeforeitwaspopular** IS A HIPSTER-WANNABE-WHORE, GO TAKE YOUR STUPID HIPSTER-NESS AND SHOVE IT DOWN SOMEONE ELSE'S THROAT, BREEZEPELT! _#y'allneedjesus #immakillbreezepelt #hewillfeelmywrath #TWITTERCLAN

Hashtagstar tweeted, staring directly at Breezepelt with hollow eyes.

"Hashtagstar you type really fast" Leafpool stated, quite obviously.

"Actually...I was like, typing really fast before everyone else...so, yeah" Breezepelt yawned "I was also tweeting like WAY before it was popular"

Hashtagstar screamed a battle cry and tackled Breezepelt to the ground. "Actually I like...did battle cries way-" He was cut off as Tigerheart launched at pie at his face.

"Tigerheart really loves pies" Stated Ivypool, still crying over The Fault in Our Stars.

"No shit sherlock" grumbled Cloudtail.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY SHERLOCK?!" screamed Fangirlingness "BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH IS MY HUSBAND AND-"

"Go away Fangirlingness, GO WATCH YOUR STUPID SHERLOCK EPISODES IN YOUR FANGIRL CORNER, SHAME ON YOU" Cloudtail instructed, tossing Fangirlingness into her fangirl corner.

"THEY'RE NOT STUPID, THEY'RE MY LIFE" She protested and she randomly sky-rocketed into the air "MY FANDOM NEEDS ME, I'M COMING TUMBLR!"

"I never knew Fangirlingness was half-rocket ship" said Bramblestar, appearing out of no-where eating one of Tigerhearts pies.

"MY PIES!" Tigerheart screamed, burning Bramblestar with his flamethrower and hurrying to retrieve his slightly burnt pie "Oh no, I'm so sorry baby" He whispered, licking it creepily.

The cats all turned to awkwardly watch Tigerheart lick his pie, Hashtagstar started tweeting.

_**Hashtagstarissuperamazingyallneedjesus:**_

_** Tigerstarlovespiedonttouchmypieoryoudieheythatrhymed!** REALLY LOVES HIS PIES, DON'T Y'ALL MESS WITH HIM CAUSE HE IS CRA-ZY LIKE HOLY STARCLAN HE WILL __**KILL**__ FOR A PIECE OF DAMN BLUEBERRY PIE WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH TODAY'S SOCIETY _#y'allneedjesus #tigerheartisobsessedwithpies #hewillseriouslykillyou #nojoke #watchyourback #TWITTERCLANFOREVER

The cats all read her tweet, nodding in agreement as Tigerheart whispered to his pies.

"Saluations friends!" Bluestar randomly appeared climbing down from a nearby tree "Shall we frollock amongst the daisies and sing in unison? oh what fun we'll have"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" said Spottedleaf.

"Aren't _you _supposed to be dead?" commented Bluestar.

"YAY DEATH!" Said Tigerstar, twirling around the territory whistling a Peter Gabriel song.

Kits started randomly appearing into the territory, millions of them, all shapes and sizes.

"Oh no" said Bramblestar.

"She's arrived" Whispered Leafpool.

Ferncloud emerged from the clearing, 2517358363822773628 of her kits in her wake. She started literally vomiting kits.

"Wait, aren't they supposed to be coming out of her-" Tigerstar was stopped mid-sentence as Leafpool slapped a paw over Tigerstar's mouth.

"Were trying to keep this PG-ish" Leafpool sighed.

"Much craziness" One of the kits mewed.

"Such Instanity" Said another.

"NO NO NO, KITKIT, DON'T YOU EVER REFERENCE THE DOGE MEME EVER AGAIN, NOT IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!" Ferncloud yowled as kitkit lowered kis head sadly.

"I think Ivypool has died from hearing a doge meme reference!" yowled Spottedleaf, towering over her limp body.

"DAMN YOU DOGE MEME!" Yowled Cloudtail towards the sky.

"#What have you done kitkit?" Hashtagstar whispered as she started tweeting.

_**Hashtagstarissuperamazingyallneedjesus:**_

_** reviewers** that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed because Nightfeather and Morningleaf will KILL YOU IF YOU DIDN'T! HA, just kidding :D but seriously...Y'ALL BETTER REVIEW BECAUSE IMMA CLIMB IN YO WINDOWS AND SNATCH YO PEOPLE UP IF YOU DON'T _#y'allneedjesus #remembertoreview #theauthorlovesyooouuu #sheseriouslydoes #SHELOVESYOUWHYDON'TYOULOVEHERBACK?! #she'ssoalone #TWITTERCLANFORLIF_E_

**A/N: Hey guyyss :D you can submit your own OC to my story, please inculde your cat's name, personality, appearance and why they want to be in the show in your form!**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**-Networks**


End file.
